Sirius' Daughter
by rYdEr SiRiUs DaIvYs
Summary: " 'Lo love."   "May I ask who you are exactly?"   "Name's Sirius. Sirius Black. And I believe you are Canopus. Am I correct?" He inquired.  "Yes. You're my father, aren't you." It wasn't a question; Sirius only nodded.  AU. Slash. James/Lily alive.


**Sirius' Daughter**

10-year-old North Parker sat in her seat, a tissue in one hand, and a letter from her mum in the other. She stared at the coffin, and the people paying respects to her mother, as she slowly opened the letter.

It was written in her mum's scrawled script, so common to her origin- Mississippi in the States. It was dated just two days previous.

_May 12, 1990_

_North,_

_Am I to believe that if you are now reading this that I have passed away?_

_I am writing this now because I know it will not be long before I am with my own mother. I am frail my darling; I am only getting worse. I know I said I would never leave you, and for this is am sorry. _

_I believe by now you are old enough to know that Clark is not your real father. A man that goes by the name of Sirius Black is. _

_Please let me explain. 13 years ago I met a man that was everything I could have ever wanted and more. I loved him, and he loved me, but we never married. We made love though, and when I found that I was pregnant with you- my beautiful baby girl- we couldn't have been happier. But Sirius was a rebel. And those friends of his were no better. _

_I only stayed a year after you were born, and then I found Clark. I do not regret leaving him, but I do regret taking you from your real home. Which is why in my will, you will see that you are to live with your father; Sirius. _

_Please forgive he and myself. If he is at my will reading you should be completely ecstatic. Please give Sirius a chance. I must tell you something about him. He isn't straight; I know your brother is gay, and Sirius is, too. He has a wonderful boyfriend- possibly even husband by now. In Sirius' world two men can marry, but I will let him explain. _

_Sirius really is a great man, and I know he will make a wonderful father. _

_One more thing before you finish. I know that next year you will be 11 and that is a big year for children in Sirius' world. I completely hate not being able to see you go off, but I will let him explain. I love you. Tell Percy to take good care of Clark._

_Good bye pet, I look forward to seeing you again, just not to soon._

_Goodbye for now,_

Mum

So she wasn't Canopus North Parker. She was Canopus North Black. It made sense. This Sirius Black man was named after the brightest star in the universe. She knew she was named after the second brightest.

Someone putting their hand on her shoulder interrupted her train of thought. She turned to see a man- with shoulder length black hair, and her kind gray-blue eyes- crouching on his knees.

" 'Lo love." She heard the thick drawl of London tainting his Scotch-Wales accent.

"May I ask who you are exactly?" She asked in the same accent.

"Name's Sirius. Sirius Black. And I believe you are Canopus. Am I correct?" He inquired.

"Yes. You're my father." She stated in a small voice. It wasn't a question, and Sirius just nodded.

"May I sit?"

"I guess." She said in her biggest grown up voice.

"Hey, you don't have to be all grown up. No one expects you to. You can act like a 12 year old if you want to." She looked shocked at him.

"But I'm not 12. I'm only 10."

"Really. Well, take that as a compliment that you act a lot better than most kids your age. That's not a bad thing either." Two other men, a woman, and a boy maybe 12 years old were walking toward them.

The first man was ragged; that was the only thing to explain him. He had blonde hair that was tangled and matted, and his suit was patched. The second man was better. He had unruly black hair, and brown eyes. His spectacles were round, and his suit was old but not worn.

The woman was holding the little boy's hand. She had fire red hair and very pretty green eyes. The little boy had to be she and the messy haired man's son because he was an exact replica.

Just then her father came up, saw Sirius, and calmly walked to his side.

Sirius spoke first. "I give my utter condolences, but may I please have a moment with my daughter?"

"Your daughter. YOUR daughter. I believe you are mistaken sir. She is my daughter." Clark spoke angrily.

"No. I am not. The woman in that casket left it in her will that my daughter was to stay with me. Canopus is my daughter. If you do not believe me, I have her birth certificate to prove it." Pulling out a peice of paper, Sirius showed it to North's father, who angrily stomped away after reading it.

"Canopus. Did your mother tell you that I was your father?" She held up her mother's note.

"She left a note. Of course." Sirius waved over the blonde haired man.

"Candy, may I call you that?" He inquired softly.

"I prefer North." She said.

"North, I wold like to introduce you to my husband. This is Remus Lupin- Black." Sirius said; the blonde haired man- Remus- smiled fondly and waved.


End file.
